The major objective of this project has been to develop and test principles and techniques of preparatory and supportive care designed to minimize stress and maximize coping, adjustment, welfare, and recovery of children (and their parents) hospitalized for major surgery. This study is an extension and elaboration of previous clinical experiments with children receiving minor surgical procedures. The present population consists of children undergoing major elective surgery. The question at issue has been whether the principles and techniques of psychological preparation and supportive care found to be effective in reducing stress and improving adjustment in the earlier experiments with minor surgery will show the same and additional positive outcomes when adapted and applied to major surgery. Sub-goals include the identification of further physiological and psychological indicators of stress and of antecedent variables that may be related to how children cope with acute stresses. The specific purpose of this application for extension and supplmentary funds is to permit the investigators to obtain a larger sample of patients in the study which in turn will make possible a greater realization of the original project objectives.